


Diversity Club of Camelot High

by thatbrokenclock



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), My Chemical Romance, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbrokenclock/pseuds/thatbrokenclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some rather unique characters get together to form what ends up being one of the strangest and most fantastic diversity clubs out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fanfic before, and I'm just writing this story to help keep me sane in between school work and everything else I have going on right now. There are probably a lot of mistakes, and I'm just making stuff up as I go along, but I hope you like it. -tbc

Gwaine sighed as he heard the voices coming from inside his classroom. His brief conversation with Percival had helped him to forget that he was going to be stuck in school for another half-hour, supervising a club he didn’t even know how to run. His hopes that no one would even bother showing up were tarnished.  
As he walked into the classroom, he noticed nine students, all surprisingly male. Stange. When he heard of diversity club, he imagined mainly females, especially when he was the one teaching it. Really, why would no girls come when one of the hottest teachers at the school (yeah, it was vain to think that, but it was the truth) was the one supervising it? Perhaps word just didn’t get around yet.  
A few of the students Gwaine recognized. The Doctor, John Watson, Adam Lambert, and Gerard Way had all been in his Medieval Literature class before. The others, he didn’t know.  
Walking over to his desk, Gwaine flashed a welcoming smile to his club members, and said “Welcome to Diversity Club. I’ll be the instructor for this club. My name is Gwaine, and I normally teach English.” Reaching into his desk drawer, Gwaine pulled out a large, plastic bag, his stash of apples.  
“Anyone care for an apple?” he asked, setting the bag on his desk and pulling out one for himself.  
The Doctor was the first one to speak, sitting up enthusiastically in his seat “Do you have any bananas?” he asked, earning a slight sigh of disapproval from the boy sitting next to him, a blond boy wearing a black hood and laying his head on his desk.  
“Oh, so you like bananas, then?” Gwaine smiled, thinking to grab some as a snack for the next meeting, before a low murmur of laughter came from the other students.  
A banana joke, really? Okay, Gwaine may have wanted to laugh a little himself at how he phrased that, but he had to be the mature one. He was the teacher.  
“Alright, enough” Gwaine reprimanded “I didn’t decide to teach this club so that I could deal with a bunch of immatureness after school every week. “  
“No of course not. You didn’t choose to be involved with this club at all. You were forced to be.” A student with dark curls, wearing a dark purple shirt and black dress pants, said from beside John Watson.  
“What did you just say?”  
“Quite simply, you’re a drunk. A harmless one at that, but not harmless enough. No, Principal Pendragon is worried about you spending most of your time outside of school getting drunk. Bad publicity for the school and all that. Though, surely he told you some excuse about all teachers needing to be involved in some sort of out-of-the classroom activity, like a club or a sport. You’re athletic, so it’s a bit surprising you didn’t opt for a sports position, but no- actually since the only position open is a spot working with the golf team, and your ex-girlfriend just left you for a golfer, I understand why you’d want to avoid that. Instructor of the diversity club really was the best choice for you, especially when you’re-“  
“Sherlock” John said from beside him “Stop showing off.”  
“You’re the really annoying genius I’ve heard so much about, aren’t you?” Gwaine laughed as Sherlock nodded. Perhaps he should have been more upset about his personal problems being exposed in front of the entire club, or amazed at how Sherlock knew so much about him, but he’d heard of Sherlock’s legendary deduction abilities many times before, and it probably was for the best that everyone knew why Gwaine was there. Maybe now they knew not to expect too much out of him.  
“Well then” Gwaine began, “Since you’re so keen to speak, why don’t you start us off with introductions. Tell us a bit about yourself.”  
“The name’s Sherlock Holmes. I’m a senior and this is my boyfriend John. I’m asexual, he was born a girl, and for some reason he thinks that means we need to attend this insufferably boring club.” Sherlock said casually as he pulled a phone from his pocket and began to text, ignoring the blushing John beside him.  
“Okay, anyone else want to introduce themselves?”  
The Doctor’s hand immediately shot up, and he began talking. “Hello everyone, I’m the Doctor. I’m a senior. This is my boyfriend, the Master.” He said, motioning to the boy in the black hood beside him, who still had his head on his desk. “Like Sherlock, I’m asexual, but the Master isn’t, which is okay because well- we’re in a bit of a relationship with Sherlock and John too- well he’s in a relationship with John, but mainly just a sexual one, their mostly just friends besides that.”  
“So like polygamy?” Gwaine questioned  
“Have you got a problem with that?” the Master asked as he lifted his head from the desk.  
“No, I was just wondering.” Gwaine looked quickly to the others in the classroom.  
A small tattooed boy with dark brown hair, wearing a black Misfits shirt raised a hand, his other hand on the shoulder of Gerard next to him, who seemed to be drawing something in a notebook, lost in his own world. “I’m Frank. I’m a sophomore. This is my boyfriend Gerard, he’s a junior, and I’m just really excited to be here because I want to help people realize that homophobia is gay.”  
“Good, yeah” Gwaine continued, as he gestured to Adam, who seemed to be really excited about diversity club, judging by his smile, which hadn’t waivered since Gwaine walked in.  
Adam stood up and pulled the blond haired boy beside him to his feet too. “Hi, I’m Adam. I’m a junior, and this is my boyfriend Tommy, he’s a senior” the blonde smiled and waved awkwardly “We’re here because we just really think everyone should be able to do what they want, be who they are, and be happy.”  
Gwaine smiled and gestured to the last student, a small boy with long, sleeked back hair, wearing a leather jacket and dark green shirt “Sorry, I guess you don’t have a boyfriend to introduce today.”  
The boy blushed, but began in a firm, professional tone. “I’m Loki, I’m a sophomore, and I’m here because I’m genderfluid. I’m male some days, female others, and sometimes more in between. I prefer ‘they’ pronouns.”  
Pronouns? Gwaine hadn’t even thought of something like that. “Anyone else have a set of preferred pronouns?” he asked, wanting to avoid offending somebody. It didn’t work.  
“Why are you looking me when you say that?” Tommy replied “Just because I’m wearing lipstick doesn’t mean I’m not a guy.”  
Shit. They really should have let someone else teach this club.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to look at you Tommy. That was just a general question for everyone.”  
No one said anything. Tommy seemed content with his reply and shrugged it off.  
“Okay, now that we have introductions done…” Gwaine looked through his desk for the club schedules he’d meant to print out. Meant to, but apparently hadn’t because all he found was a note he’d written, saying ‘Print Club Schedules’ “…Actually, why don’t we end there for today. Next week, same time, we’ll be doing elections for club officers, so decide if you want to run or not, and after that, we can talk about our first big club project.”  
Gwaine dismissed them, anxious to get home. He really needed a drink right about now.


	2. The Day After the First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't the most interesting chapter, but its short and I kind of feel like its necessary. Hopefully you'll see later on the importance of some of the things that happen here. Thanks for reading, and don't worry, things will get more interesting soon. -tbc

“No… actually the first planet from the sun is Mercury. Earth’s third.” The Doctor explained as Sherlock, put his head in his hands, frustrated.  
“Useless knowledge. A brain like mine should never be filled with this sort of garbage in the first place.”  
“Well look at it this way, if you pass this test, you can probably just delete the information afterwards. I don’t see why you’d want to because it really is fascinating stuff, but to each their own, I guess.” The Doctor comforted, before spotting John and the Master walking towards their table in the cafeteria.  
“Oh, hello! Good morning!” the Doctor smiled before giving the Master a small peck on the cheek. “What have you two been up to?”  
“Shagging.” Sherlock replied, not even bothering to glance up from his text book.  
“Huh,” the Doctor replied “Well I hope you had fun then.”  
When Sherlock did look up to see John standing near him, he simply sighed and put his head down.  
===  
Across the cafeteria, Gerard was just setting his coffee down on an empty table when Frank almost tackled him from behind.  
“Whoa, calm down Frankie.” Gerard laughed, as he pulled Frank off of him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
Behind Frank, Tommy and Adam stood, holding hands and laughing at Frank’s excitement.  
“Dude,” Frank smiled “I can’t believe we haven’t been hanging out with these guys forever. They’re both into some really awesome bands and you have got to see Tommy’s tattoos.”  
Gerard smiled and sat down with Frank, Tommy, and Adam, but his mind was elsewhere, scanning the cafeteria every chance he got, until the bell rang and he had to go to first period.  
===  
People don’t smile at Loki. They might smile past them, at someone else, but never at Loki. That was why Loki was so surprised to see the new kid, an incredibly rich genius named Tony Stark smiling at them during their advanced chemistry class, as he took the empty seat right beside them. “Good morning, beautiful” Tony said cheerfully. “If you ever call me that again, I shall rip your eyes out, Stark.” Loki casually replied before opening their notebook and ignoring Tony. They’d sounded a bit more masculine with that threat than they’d hoped. Loki was ready for Tony to pounce on that, to ask if the pretty girl he’d just been flirting with was really a guy, and to be disgusted when he realized what Loki really was, but it didn’t happen. Tony simply smiled to himself before opening his own notebook and working on what looked like a diagram, never bothering to pay attention to a word the teacher said the entire period.


End file.
